


Your Room or Mine?

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [9]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Short, cause eliot is a dumbass, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: "You can't say no Coldwater, we all know you want to bone him." Margo sighed, her face looking completely bored and Quentin wasn’t quite sure how he should react to that. Before he could even open his mouth, a loud noise resonated throughout the room and startled him.It was Eliot, he dropped a bottle of, well something alcoholic, on the ground - shards of glass were spread throughout the room. He looked shocked, and was the bottle that important?





	Your Room or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerwithagoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/gifts).



> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

"You can't say no Coldwater, we all know you want to bone him." Margo sighed, her face looking completely bored and Quentin wasn’t quite sure how he should react to that. Before he could even open his mouth, a loud noise resonated throughout the room and startled him.

 

It was Eliot, he dropped a bottle of, well something alcoholic, on the ground - shards of glass were spread throughout the room. He looked shocked, and was the bottle that important?

 

Clearing his throat, Eliot magicked the shards into the trash can, even though the puddle of alcohol sat there untouched, “Oopsies, my fingers slipped.”

 

Margo looked at him suspiciously, with a know-it-all smile on her face, while Eliot avoided her eyes, and sat next to Quentin - so close their bodies touched. His warmth always brought him comfort, and Quentin leaned on him a bit more, enjoying it.

 

With a fake cheery voice, Eliot asked, “So, who does Q want to bone?”

 

“Eliot, that’s such a good question, so good I’m gonna let Quentin answer you, and just sit back and enjoy.”

 

All that was missing was the fucking popcorn, Quentin loved her but seriously, she wasn’t helping. Eliot looked at him expectantly,  _ scared _ , and that hurt a little, sometimes Q forgot how much of a dumbass Eliot was.

 

“I wanna fuck you, El. Who else?”

 

“Oh.” at that, his body visibly relaxed.

 

After the monster, things had been a bit touch and go for a while, but hopefully now Eliot would stop thinking Quentin could ever possibly want anyone who wasn’t him.

 

“When do we start?” Eliot smiled, eyebrows raised.

 

Margo rolled her eyes and got up, “Well, this was more boring than expected. You boys have fun sucking dick, bye.”

 

The small smile on her face as she left, was one of relief, and Quentin knew she was just worried about them, so he forgave her for the meddling.

 

“So?”

 

“So what?”

 

Eliot’s arm was now around his shoulders, and he kissed Q’s head, “So, your room or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
